Dominarte es lo que quiero
by Mary-chan n.n
Summary: Kardia sale a pasear, pero jamás se imagino que alguien lo llevaría para ajustar cuentas pendientes. Rape. RadaxKardia


Holaaa, este es un fic rape al comienzo, así que si eres sensible y te agrada Kardia no lo leas, no era mi intención hacerlo, pero es que hay pocos fics rape, por lo que tuve que hacerlo yo misma, aunque no es mi especialidad el hacer por alguna forma decirlo una escena lemon. Espero que si se atreven a leer lo disfruten, y si por ahí a alguien le gusta habrá continuación, pero ya no habrá más rape, solo aparición de Degel y los otros dorados… o quizás si me lo piden puede haber más.

Punto de vista de Kardia…

Nuevamente había Paz, la guerra santa había terminado, Athena había ganado, y como ganadora pidió que Hades dejara de atentar a la tierra, Hades acepto que hasta la siguiente guerra santa luego de 200 años no molestaría a la tierra, y pidió a Athena llegar a un acuerdo en donde espectros y caballeros por igual pudiesen revivir y rehacer sus vidas como quisieran.

Yo por supuesto reviví, el guardián del Octavo templo, Kardia de escorpio, estoy en conformidad mi nueva vida, pero es algo aburrida, ya no sufro de esa molesta enfermedad del corazón, por lo que soy un humano más.

Nos dieron la libertad de hacer lo que queramos, de renunciar a ser caballeros, sin embargo, ninguno renuncio a ello, nos sentíamos más que identificados con nuestra labor. Aunque el patriarca solo nos probaba, él en realidad no quería que nos vayamos, ese viejo le gustaría mantenernos unos años más ocupados, quizás no para luchar en una guerra santa, pero si en cosas mínimas como, peticiones de aldeanos, buscar reliquias, ayudar en los lugares destruidos por la guerra santa, y muchas más ocupaciones…

De vez en cuando me mandaban a ayudar a la gente, pero solo era en raras ocasiones, por lo que siempre estaba libre, tenia tanto tiempo libre que iba a molestar a mis colegas Dorados, a Sasha, digo a Athena o a Yato. Pero no todas las veces estaba de visita por alguna parte, me agrada recorrer los alrededores del santuario, por lo que era algo rutinario en mi, explorar los alrededores del santuario.

Era una mañana, como de costumbre, en la cual me levante temprano para ir a caminar, esa era ahora toda mi rutina de entrenamiento, los combates solo los hacía de vez en cuando, así que solo me dedicaba a caminar.

Por alguna razón, esa mañana me sentía extraño, pero de todas formas me dispuse a ir. Tenía un lugar favorito al que me encantaba ir, en donde la flora era muy diversa y se podía ver un pequeño estanque que en ocasiones me metía para relajarme, había adoptado ese lugar para mí. Nadie sabía de su existencia, o mejor dicho a nadie más que a mí se le ocurría pasar ese lugar, o eso pensaba…

Al llegar a ese lugar estaba exhausto por la caminata, si que era un trayecto muy lejano desde mi templo hasta esa laguna en medio del bosque, me relaje, y me senté en uno de los tronco que era habitual para mi descanso, estaba totalmente metido en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta que alguien me había seguido. Cuando voltee a ver, alguien había puesto un trapo al parecer algo mojado en mi cara, más específicamente sobre mi nariz y mi boca, al instante sentí que me dormía, y apenas pude distinguir a la persona quien había sido la causante… Radamanthys de Wyvern.

Punto de vista de Radamanthys…

Generalmente no solía hacer esto, el señor Hades nos había reunido, y nos dejo en claro que no estaba interesado en nosotros porque le fallamos en la guerra santa, a si que nos dejo libre de hacer lo que queramos, mis hermanos Minos y Aiacos sin dudarlo se fueron del inframundo, yo no quería dejar al señor Hades y a la señorita Pandora solos a cargo del inframundo, pero me dijeron que estarían bien… que cuando muriéramos nuestras almas volverían a estar a sus servicios, quería trabajar para ellos, pero tampoco era un completo idiota para matarme e ir con ellos al instante…

No tengo idea de cómo, pero todos teníamos una identidad y una cantidad de dinero luego de revivir, por lo tanto dependía de nosotros el sobrevivir con esa suma de dinero, que a mi parecer era bastante para vivir por un buen rato.

Estaba solo, en ocasiones me visitaban mis subordinados o los idiotas de Aiacos y Minos.

Porque? Porque el Señor Hades nos dio la libertad, porque nos permite vivir como los tontos humanos? Estaba enojado y furioso, necesitaba descargar mi ira en algo o alguien, además no podía con esta presión en el pecho. Tenía una presión en mi corazón que era insoportable, mi corazón lo recordaba, recordaba la técnica de aquel sujeto, Kardia de Escorpio, ese maldito, no podía dejar de pensar en él, que tenia de especial?

Había alquilado una casa en Grecia cerca de un pueblo, pero un poco aislado del lugar, no me gustaba estar cerca de los aldeanos, los detestaba, a ellos, y a todos los humanos, como podían ser personas tan hipócritas, simplemente los detestaba…

Necesitaba estar con él y me rehusaba a ello, como podía yo desear a un estúpido caballero, no, no podía, pero mis deseos por tenerlo era tanto, que comencé a elaborar la forma de tenerlo.

Él era una persona muy predecible en el sentido de que era alguien inquieto, solo debía ir cerca del santuario y esperar el momento perfecto para saber su comportamiento, estaba seguro que tenía una rutina de entrenamiento y que saldría del santuario, el era así, una persona que no soportaría no hacer nada, y mi hipótesis era correcta, un día que fui cerca del bosque del santuario, sentí levemente su cosmos y lo seguí, no todos los días hacia lo mismo, pero si era constante en hacerlo, y una vez que sabía perfectamente su actuar, decidí el momento más oportuno de acorralarlo para poder llevármelo…

Estaba completamente vulnerable, se lo veía cansado, se veía tan adorable con su cara roja por su recién terminada caminata, se sentó en un tronco, yo estaba detrás de un árbol espiándolo, al parecer estaba pensando en algo, porque estaba distraído, había conseguido un sedante y lo puse en un trapo para hacerlo dormir de inmediato, tuve que actuar lo más rápido posible y justo cuando estaba a centímetros de él con mi mano sobre su rostro, él volteo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para poder defenderse, lo tenía bajo mi control.

Quedo dormido de inmediato, el señor Hades, a los tres jueces nos permitió conservar nuestras sapuris, por lo que no sería problema escapar por los aires con él, el problema estaba en que no debían descubrirnos. Pero yo ya lo había planeado todo. Había buscado el camino más correcto para evitar ser descubiertos. Lo tome en mis brazos con cuidado, y luego de un rato estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para poder volar.

Luego lo lleve a mi nueva casa, ya había preparado mi cuarto para recibirlo, estaba todo listo para poder someterlo…

Esos estúpidos caballeros no se dieron cuenta de nada, se ve que es fácil engañarlos, pero no importa, ya lo tenía conmigo, nadie impediría que calme mis deseos…

Le quito su ropa, dejándolo solo con su pantalón, amarre sus dos brazos de tal forma que colgara del techo, lo quería ver sufrir, me excitaba el dolor, ver la cara de agonía de mis victimas, sus pies los encadene al piso, para poder inmovilizarlo, con solo verlo a mi disposición ya me hervía la sangre de solo pensar en lo que le podía hacer…

Punto de vista de Kardia.

Recuerdo haber estado en el bosque, en mi lugar preferido, hasta que alguien me ataco, y quede dormido. Al despertar estaba atado, mis brazos estaban colgados, mis piernas estaban encadenadas de alguna forma al piso, estaba solo en pantalones y tenia tapada la boca. Una persona estaba enfrente de mí, era ese maldito quien me sedo, Radamanthys de wyvern, estaba sonriéndome, algo anormal en él. Yo no le temía a nada, pero eso me estaba dando escalofríos, no podía moverme, ni tampoco podía usar mi cosmos, que demonios me había hecho ese malnacido? De repente el espectro comenzó a hablarme…

-Por fin has despertado escorpión, prepárate que comenzaremos la acción…

Lo mire desafiantemente y trate de moverme, ese maldito no podía hacerme daño.

-Es inútil Kardia, no podrás escaparte, te he puesto unos brazaletes anticosmos así que ni lo intentes porque no podrás hacer nada, solo disfruta de lo que te hare… -dijo Radamanthys de forma imponente y mire hacia mis muñecas, efectivamente tenía un tipo de brazalete sobre ellas.

-Terminemos lo que una vez comenzamos en nuestro primer encuentro- comento dejándome descolocado, acaso ese tipo perdió la cabeza?

Y de repente quien sabe dónde, el espectro saco un látigo, al parecer tenía intenciones de utilizarla sobre mí, ese tipo comenzaba a asustarme.

-Lindo Kardia esto te dolerá un poco, lo siento, es que ver sufrir a los demás me da placer- y lo dicho hecho, se puso detrás de mí, y comenzó a azotarme la espalda, luego se puso enfrente de mí y azoto mi vientre y mi pectorales, era un dolor impresionante, podía aguantarlo, pero en verdad dolía mucho, el dolor se reflejaba en mi rostro, y al verlo, el espectro comenzó a disfrutarlo más y más.

Por algún motivo no era un látigo que dañara tanto, y tampoco lo hacía con todas sus fuerzas, pero de todas maneras me causo mucho daño, ya que me hacia sentir el dolor hasta en mis huesos.

-Bueno, escorpión ya es suficiente con el sufrimiento, ahora a pasar a la acción…

Y el muy desgraciado comenzó a desvestirse en frente de mí, y me miraba con lujuria, yo simplemente le miraba con una mirada desafiante. No podía perder mi orgullo frente a él.

-Por cómo me miras Kardia, creo que no te basto… -y comenzó a tocarme, el simple contacto con mi piel me causaba dolor por los azotes recibidos, por lo que no podía evitar gemir de dolor…

-que delicia esa expresión es perfecta- y agarra mi rostro y me quita el trapo de boca y me besa profundamente, primero no lo permito, pero posiciona su cuerpo sobre el mío, logrando que obtenga el control, se dedico a recorrer toda mi boca, parecía no tener fin.

Exhausto le replico- maldito espectro suéltame-

Él solo ríe ante mis palabras y dice- jamás, esto apenas comienza- y comienza a besar mi cuello, dejando marcas en el acto, con sus manos recorre mi cuerpo, haciendo que me estremezca del dolor.

-Ahora pasemos a la cama-y golpea mi vientre con todas sus fuerzas, y en el proceso escupo un poco de sangre, Radamanthys aprovecha y desata mis manos de las cuerdas que colgaban del techo, y coloca mis dos manos hacia atrás y las ata nuevamente para evitar que pueda moverlos. Luego me libera de las cadenas que sujetaban mis piernas, y me tira en la cama que estaba a unos centímetros de la posición que estábamos. De inmediato saca nuevamente otro trapo con alguna sustancia misteriosa y la coloca en mi rostro para que pueda olerla, esta vez no era una sustancia para dormirme, más bien era para drogarme e impedir que me mueva.

Desata mis manos, y comenzó a besar y succionar todo mi cuerpo, aunque estuviera drogado, sus caricias me dolían, y era inevitable aguantar el dolor. Todo mi cuerpo me delataba por cada caricia se agitaba, ese maldito disfrutaba mis reacciones.

Me quita mi pantalón junto con mi ropa interior, ese infeliz se maravillo al verme desnudo, por lo que podía ver su miembro ya levantado, y como él lo había dicho ni siquiera era el comienzo…

Luego de observarme completamente, agarro mi miembro…

-Me gustaría que tu también lo disfrutaras- menciono el espectro, ¿pero como era posible que lo disfrutara?, si me había dañado el cuerpo, de todos modos continua, empezó a masturbarme, yo comencé a gemir, me dolía y me gustaba eran sentimientos encontrados… Luego de ver que yo también estaba listo se detuvo y me coloca en otra posición, me voltea, y quede boca para abajo, en eso, se coloca detrás de mí y sin previo aviso introduce su miembro en mí, el dolor de mi cuerpo era poco comparado con su inoportuna acción. El sufrimiento era tanto que no pude evitar gritar del dolor.

-En el sufrimiento esta el placer Kardia, disfrútalo! –y me embiste fuertemente, luego se detiene un poco, para que me acostumbre a su miembro. Al rato, comienza a moverse, haciendo que mis caderas sigan su movimiento, era un doble de dolor, mi cuerpo parecía que se iba quebrar, y la fuerza que imponía sobre mi fomentaba mi dolor.

Luego de un buen rato, siguió sometiéndome, hasta que se vino en mi, y luego yo en la cama… Al quitar su miembro de mí, de mi intimidad salía su esencia y un poco de sangre, me seguía doliendo el cuerpo, por lo que lo único que quería hacer era dormir y olvidarme de lo ocurrido…


End file.
